


Powerless

by curi_o



Series: Pain for Jayne [15]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Content: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-30
Updated: 2006-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curi_o/pseuds/curi_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They <em>needed</em> her an’ she’d up an’ left them for some kinda wrong-headed noble sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rag

* * *

They’d got her back. She’d known they were coming, an’ she’d told him so. He swore up and down that they couldn’t get past him, Mal, _and_ Serenity, an’ he’d thought that was that. Shoulda known. That woman was a hellcat when she set her mind to somethin’. Which was a good thing in bed, but when it came to protectin’ people… 

_Gorrammit!_ He was gonna get her back an’ then he was gonna sex her ‘till they couldn’t neither of them move, an’ then he was gonna yell at her for awhile, an’ then he was gonna give her the silent treatment. Stupid _feng le_ genius.

What made her think she had the right to give herself up to those filthy Blue-Handed sumbitches? He relied on her. Hell, Serenity relied on her. They _needed_ her an’ she’d up an’ left them for some kinda wrong-headed noble sacrifice. Mal was a bad influence on her.

Well, that whole thing was near over. They’d got a tip on her location an’ they were gonna misbehave somethin’ fierce. An’ then Jayne was gonna kill every single livin’ bein’ he could find who weren’t his River. He didn’t rightly care who they were or why they were there, they were gonna be dead if’n he could find ‘em.

The ruttin’ Alliance had been movin’ the moonbrain regular, they’d found out. River’s family in the black never heard about one of the hidin’ places ‘till the trail was long cold. But this was different. They’d just moved into a new facility on Osiris, of all places, hadn’t been there more than a day.

Well, Alliance _go se_ was slick, that was for _gorram_ sure. There weren’t a livin’ body to make dead in the whole compound. Lot of already-dead ones, though. Looked like the Blue-Handed purple-bellies’d used their Death Sticks on everyone worked there. Well, near everyone. 

Jayne recognized River’s handiwork in a few of the bodies. One was Alliance, no blue gloves. One looked to be a civilian, maybe an office worker; no blue gloves.

They searched the buildings and found the cell where River must’ve been stayin’. Weren’t nothin’ much there to let them know they’d failed her again—just a rag, a bit of torn skirt, and on it the declaration scrawled in blood: 

_You can’t take the sky from me._


End file.
